Other Gear
Drugs and Consumables= Barrage (Drug) A particularly nasty combat drug, Barrage turns its users into nigh-unstoppable killing machines, but simultaneously destroys the user's body tissues. Such is Barrage's toxicity that even a single dose can turn a healthy and virile man into a crippled, gibbering wreck. A dose of Barrage lasts for 1d10 rounds. During this time, the user doubles his Weapon Skill and gains the Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), and Unnatural Agility (x2) Traits. However, at the end of each Round the drug is active, the user permanently reduces ''all'' of his Characteristics by 1d5. Psychon (Drug) A common Penal Legion combat drug, Psychon stimulates the human brainstem, increasing physical strength and toughness through adrenal surges, but making rational planning and forethought considerably more difficult. A dose of Psychon lasts 1d10 minutes. During this time, the character increases his Strength and Toughness characteristics by 1d10 and counts as being Frenzied. Reflex (Drug) Similar to 'Slaught, Reflex (appropriately enough) boosts the user's reflexes and reaction time, but has a detrimental effect on the user's strength of mind. A dose of Reflex lasts for 2d10 minutes. During this time, the user benefits from having the Lightning Reflexes and Rapid Reaction Talents, but also halves his Willpower. Spur (Drug) Spur is an immensely powerful stimulant that provides the user with a burst of energy and physical power at the cost of ravaging his body. A dose of Spur lasts for 1d10 Rounds; during this time, the user increases his Strength and Initiative characteristics by +15. Each round the drug is active, the user must successfully Test Toughness or else take 1d5 I Damage to the Body, without reduction for armor or Toughness Bonus. =Poisons= ''Poisons and toxins are substances that attack the body's natural systems causing harm. There are endless varieties of poisonous substances within the Calixis Sector; from natural venoms to toxic pollutants that can kill as quickly and surely as any blade. In game terms, poisons and toxins are divided into three factors; their speed, their strength and their effect.'' Rules The following has been copied from the official Dark Heresy GM Screen. Speed Speed defines how quickly the poison will enter the victim's system. '''Instant''': the poisons effects occur as soon as the victim is exposed; venoms and poisoned-attacks operate at this speed unless noted. '''Swift''': the effects of the poison will occur 1d5 hours after exposure; includes subtle poisons such as those favoured by assassins to taint food. '''Slow''': the effects of the poison will occur 1d5 days after exposure; includes environmental poisons and taints. Strength In order for the poison to take effect, the victim must fail a Toughness Test. The strength of the poison is the modifier to this Test. Some relatively weak poisons will provide a bonus rather than a penalty to the Test. Note that "-" denotes that the poison has no Toughness Test modifier. Effect Poisons are grouped into four types of effect; however numerous "more unique" effects are also possible. '''Lethal''': these poisons cause harm by directly attacking the body's functions; damaging the nervous system, causing cardiac arrest, etc. The victim suffers 1d10 temporary Toughness Damage plus a further 1d10 per degree of failure. if reduced to "0" Toughness they will die unless they receive immediate medical help (or burn a Fate Point to avoid such a demise). Additionally, if more than half the victim's Toughness is lost they will also become comatose for 1d5 hours. '''Paralytic''': these poisons paralyse the musculature, rendering the victim immobile or helpless without rendering them unconscious. The victim suffers 1d10 temporary Strength damage plus a further 1d10 per degree of failure. If reduced to "0" Strength they are completely paralysed and unable to act. This paralysis and Strength Damage wears off in 2d5 minus the victim's Toughness Bonus in hours. '''Sedative''': these poisons incapacitate and render the victim unconscious. Those failing the Toughness Test are Stunned for 1d10 minutes, however, if the Test is failed by 3 or more degrees the victim falls unconscious for 1d5 hours. '''Necrotic''': these poisons cause localised damage to the body by corroding or otherwise damaging tissue and cells. Many acids and industrial pollutants cause damage this way, as do many natural types of venom intended to liquefy and digest flesh. Victims failing a Toughness Test against this form of poison suffer a variable amount of extra Damage to their Wounds (usually 1d10) with no reduction for armour or Toughness Bonus. =Orky Gear= Kustom Force Field :Weighs 25kg. Costs 50 Teef. This Item can only be created with Assemble Gubbins (Weapons) or Assemble Gubbins (Bionikk) depending on it's layout. :A Kustom Force Field gives 3 AP to everything within 6m of it (or the mek wearing it). This armor does stack with worn armor. Git Finda :10 Teef. When worn, any weapon used loses it's "Inaccurate" special rule. Grot Assistant :25 Teef. Grot assistants are usually bought off a Runt Herder/Slaver/Master and can be used for any number of things. A grot can only be Assigned one job from the list below, so if you need multiple jobs done you have to buy multiple grots. If you do not have the Talent Beast Herding (Grot) or Wrangling then you can only have one(1) Grot Assistant. :"Carry Dis" Grot - adds 100kg to maximum amount of gear that can be carried. :Grot Orderly - allows a reroll of a failed Medicae test once per day :Grot Oiler - allows a reroll of a failed Assemble Gubbins test once per day :Spotter Grot - Adds +10% to the orks Ballistic Skill for one battle per day. :Weird Grot - Keeps pyskers in line. Any time a perils of the warp should occur due to an ork pysker, you may elect to have the Weird Grot's head explode instead. The grot is dead and a new one must be purchased. No refunds. =Tools= Power generator 1500 TG, 20kg, Rare This tiny power plant provides energy for a lot of devices, and can be used to power Las weapons and power armors. They count as having an armor of 8 and 10 Hit Points. Crude devices explose when destroy, dealing 2d10+5 E damage in a 10 metres radius Grav-Chute 200TG, 10kg, scarce This backpack straps to the torso of those willing to jump out of a perfectly good aircraft and land safely. Normally no roll is required to land safely after simple instruction is received, though when in unusual conditions (e.g. Battlefield, Bad Weather, etc.) an ordinary (+10) or harder it counts as having an armor of 6 and 10 Hit Points. The Grav-Chute may also be used to periodically "boost" the users movement up to 15 meters high and adds 7 to the users speed whenever a full round move action is taken. if the quality is poor then it will explode when destroy, dealing 1d10+5 F damage in a 15 metres radius in addition a poor version of a Grav-Chute may not function on a check of 15% each time it is ignited and for every 100 meters it is used. =Bionics= Cyber Comlink This devices works simillary to a micro bead, exept it's triggered by the mind only. It can be tuned to any frequency that way and its user doesn't have to say out loud what he wants to communicate. The user must succeed a challenging WP test if he wants to relay what he ears or listens to or if he wants to talk as he's saying something through the Cyber Comlink A Cyber Comlink needs its owner to have a MIU to work properly. Shoulder mounted Weapon Some wealthy warriors had servo-motors implanted in their shoulders and linked to their brain so they can operate a gun without using hands. It still requires adequate munitions and due to its unusual operating it requires half more time to be reloaded. Rapid Reload works normally. It recquires a MIU system to be implanted and its owner must have the related Weapon Training Talent. It operates as any other ballistic weapon, with a -10 malus to hit. It can be fired while using other ballistic weapons, with an additional -10 to hit to every BS tests. Can be fitted with any basic Las / SP / Bolt weapon =Familiars and servants= See [http://darkheresy.wikia.com/wiki/Servants Complete article] =Artifacts= Xenos Artifacts STCs When you find an STC (or at least it's blueprints)you can take it to a techpriest and he be able to construct it. These are from the Following games: Unreal Tournament, Red Alert 3, Gears of War, Halo, Starcraft, Frontlines, Endwar, Haze, Tiberium Wars, Generals, Quake Wars, Battlefield 2142, Bad Company, Battlefield 2, Fallout, Act of War, World in Conflict, Sins of a Solar Empire, Supreme Commander, advance wars, and Battalion Wars. Also modern day vehicles. Weapons Bio-Rifle- Bolo Grenade- Boltok Pistol- Boomshield- Boomshot- Enforcer- Flak Cannon- Gnasher- Gorgon Burst Pistol- Grummond-8 Pump Shotgun- Hammer of Dawn- Hammerburst- Hammerburst 2- Impact Hammer- Javelin Rocket Launcher- Lancer- Link Gun- Longbow Avril- Longshot- Mortar (Gears Pattern)- Mulcher- Poison Grenade- Redeemer- Rocket Launcher (Gears Pattern)- Scorcher- Shaped Charge- Shock Rifle- Smoke Grenade- Sniper Rifle (Gears Pattern)- Snub Pistol- Stinger- Torquebow- Troika- Special Gear EMP Mine- Energy Shield- Lightmass Bomb- Sonar Pulse- Sonic Disrupter- Spider Mine- Stasis Field- Ground Vehicles 2S1 Gvozdika- 2S7 Pion- 2S10 Telker- 9K72 Elbrus Launcher- AAVP7A1- Akula Heavy Tank- Ambulance- AMZ-26 Badger- AMZ-50 Marksman- Apocalypse Assault Tank- Apocalypse Tank- Armadillo APC- Armadillo Truck- Archer Drone- Athena Cannon- Avenger- BigBoy- BMP-2- Boxcart- BTR-80- BTR-80 D APC- BTR-110 Cossack- BTR-112 Cockroach- Bulldog- C1A5 Archon- Centaur Tank- Chaos Drone- Chieftain AAVR- Chieftain Mk 5- Chrono-Miner- Chrono Tank- Convoy Truck- Crusader Tank- Cyclops Heavy Walker- D-90- DarkWalker- Derrick- Desecrator Hover Tank- Fennek- Flaktrack- FV 432- FV101 Scorpion- FV510 Warrior- Gatling Tank- GAZ 39371 Vodnik- Gepard- Goliath Tank- Guardian Tank- GZ 550- Hammer Tank- Harvester- Hellbender- HMMWV- Humvee- Hog Scout Vehicle- Hover Tank- Husky Quad- IFV- King Oni- KV-20 Zhukov- LARS 110 SF 2- Laser Tank- Lasher Tank- Leopard 2A4- Leviathan- Luchs- LV-20 Charlemagne- M118 FactBack- M125- M163 VADS- M1A1 Abrams- M270 MLRS- M2A2 Bradley- M320 Spartan- M551A1 Sheridan- M5A2 Schwarzkopf- M60A3- M730A2- M88 A1 ARV- M939- Magnetron- Mastermind- MAZ-660 King Spider- MAZ-7917- Megatank- Megatank (Black Hole Pattern)- Microwave Tank- Mirage Tank- Mirage Tank (Giles PAttern)- Mobile Command Post- Mobile Gap Generator- Mula- Multigunner IFV- Nanocore- Nemesis- Nightshade- Ore Collector (Krukov Pattern)- Ore Collector (Yoshiro Pattern)- Ore Truck (Hawk Pattern)- Ore Truck (Stalin Pattern)- Paladin- Paladin Tank- Panther 1A3- PD-6 Rottweiler- Prism Tank- Prospector- PT-76- Ranger- Red Star Artillery- Rhino Heavy Tank- Robot Tank- Roland- SA-13 Gopher- Scavenger- Scorpion Buggy- Sentry Drone- Serpent Tooth- Sickle- Slave Miner- SPMA- Sputnik- Stag- T-62- T-80 U- T-100 Ogre- T119 Blackbear Main Battle Tank- Terror Drone (Romanov Pattern)- Terror Drone (Krukov Pattern)- Titan (Raid Pattern)- Titan Tank- Tomahawk Missile Launcher- TRM 4000- Trojan APC- Tsunami Tank- UAZ-469- Ural 4320- V2 Rocket Launcher- V3 Rocket Launcher- V4 Rocket Launcher- Viper- VT-55- Walker- War-Miner- WarTank- Wave-Force Artillery- ZSU-23-4 Shilka- Air Vehicles A-20 RazorBack- AH-80 Blackfoot- Anansi Attack Copter- Apache (Scorpion Pattern)- Apache (Stinger Pattern)- Apache Longbow- Apollo Fighter- Aurora Bomber- Aurora "Alpha" Bomber- Badger Bomber- Badger Bomber (Krukov Pattern)- Bumblebee Assault Copter- Century Bomber- Cicada- Comanche- Cryocopter- Dropship (Harvest Pattern)- Dropship (Eagle Pattern)- EagleFly Drone- EC 220 Gadfly- EC 660 Whirlwind- Floating Disk- Fury- Hailstorm- Harrier- Hind- Hollow Bat- Hornet- Icarus Gravpack- Jotun Transport Plane- K-55 Hyper- KA-65 Howler- King Raptor- King Raven- Kirov Airship- Magog Sky Crane- Mi-11- Mi-55 Locust- Mi-80 Tarantula- MiG (Stalin Pattern)- MiG (Romanov Pattern)- MiG Fighter- MQ-3 Scryer- Mrs. Mantel- NightHawk Transport- Orca Aircraft- Orca Gunship MK.II- Osprey- PAH-6 Cheetah- Phoenix- Raptor (Hawk Pattern)- Raptor- different Model. Name Coincidence. Siege Chopper- Sky Knight- Spy Plane- Spy Plane (Romanov Pattern)- Su-38 SlamHound- Su-48- Tormentor Attack Craft- Transport HeliCopter (Hawk Pattern)- Transport HeliCopter (Eagle PAttern)- Transport HeliCopter (Scorpion Pattern)- Transport Helicopter (Stalin Pattern)- TU-3 Vulture- Twinblade- V-120 Valkyrie- V-25 Goshawk- Vampire Strike Bomber- Vertibird- Vindicator- Yak- Navel Vessels Aegis Cruiser- Aircraft Carrier- Aircraft Carrier (Giles Pattern)- Akula Sub- Akula Sub (Romanov Pattern)- Amphibious Transport- Amphibious Transport (Romanov Pattern)- Amphibious Transport (Yuri Pattern)- Assault Destroyer- Black Boat- Boomer Submarine- Bullfrog- Destroyer- Dreadnought- Dreadnought (Krukov Pattern)- Gatling Frigate- Gunboat (Rubinelle Pattern)- Gunboat (Lazuria Pattern)- Gunboat (IDS Pattern- Gunboat (Eagle Pattern- Gunboat (Talon Pattern)- Gunboat (Falcon Pattern)- Hydrofoil- Lander (Orange Star Pattern)- Lander (Blue Moon Pattern)- Lander (Green Earth Pattern)- Lander (Yellow Comet Pattern)- Lander (Black Hole Pattern)- Lander (Rubinelle Pattern)- Lander (Lazuria Pattern)- Lander (IDS Pattern)- Lander (Giles PAttern)- Lander (Krukov Pattern)- Lander (Yoshiro PAttern)- Missile Submarine- Naginata Cruiser- Platypus Assault Boat- Riptide ACV- Sea Scorpion- Sea Sled- Shogun Battleship- Stingray- Submarine (Orange Star Pattern)- Submarine (Blue Moon Pattern)- Submarine (Green Earth Pattern)- Submarine (Yellow Comet Pattern)- Submarine (Black Hole Pattern)- Submarine (Rubinelle Pattern)- Submarine (Lazuria Pattern)- Submarine (IDS Pattern)- Sudden Transport- Transport (Hawk Pattern)- Transport (Stalin Pattern)- Typhoon Attack Sub- Yari MiniSub- MidWay Hoverboard- Manta- Mecha-Tengu- Sea-Wing- Striker-VX- Viking- Space-Craft Other Legendary Items=